


across the universe

by angstoverload



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beomgyu and Soobin are token best friends, Canon Compliant, Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Multiple Universes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Study, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, beomgyu is mesmerized by one choi yeonjun, i love beomjun, please love beomjun they're cute, the rest is history, yeonjun in a crop top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstoverload/pseuds/angstoverload
Summary: a short fic series exploring beomgyu and yeonjun's relationship, set across different verses
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. always, i'll care

**Author's Note:**

> HENLO!!!! after the slew of beomjun that hit us like a truck it's pretty likely that i would only end up posting beomjun lmaoooo
> 
> i started this small series way before the beomjun Wave tho, and i'm pretty excited to post it!!! this will be mainly centered around beomjun, but will include different setting, canon and non-canon! bc the shortfics can range in size but are generally smaller than a one-shot, i decided to post it as one fic with multiple chapters instead hhjdgdh i hope you like it tho!!!! 
> 
> enjoy reading~

beomgyu knew for a fact that he didn't quite fit in. it wasn't always in a negative way, though, and he was fine with it.

and now, in the group, he was the  _ middle _ member, shy of just 3 months to be closer to the hyungs and almost a year older than the youngest two. always the centre, always the one standing out. _the odd one out_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully.

but this wasn't the only time he felt out of place.

in elementary school and middle school, he was the fun kid that everyone— from classmates to the teachers— loved and adored. in high school, he was the trainee kid who moved from daegu. in his family, he was the youngest kid and therefore was doted on a lot, never being  _ expected _ of anything.

he did not have what everyone called as a  _ best friend _ — everyone were his friends, but there was not one who he'd turn to immediately when he wanted to share something. he did not know why: was it on him who did not want to burden someone else with his emotional dilemmas, or was it on the others who looked like he could not trust them with it?

he didn'y mind much about it back then, but after being left in the middle of a city too large and busy, with no one but his own self… it puts a dent on one's thoughts, and it sure did on him.

sometimes, he wondered if he chose the right path for him at all. he had wanted to give up and run back home, be in his little comfortable bubble forever, but somehow he didn't. he knew he didn't fit in, that it'll take long before he ever reaches that point. but he'll try, no matter how long it takes.

it explains why he looks the most taken aback when he sees his name right in the middle of the list of new debut group line-up, just six months after entering bighit entertainment.

**_2019 BOY GROUP DEBUT LINE UP_ **

_ choi yeonjun _

_ choi soobin _

_ choi beomgyu _

_ kang taehyun _

_ kai kamal huening _

he doesn't believe it, but nods to all the words of congratulations and pats on his back; some filled with genuine happiness, and some filled with a tad bit of jealousy. it's inevitable: there  _ were _ people who had more potential and talent to debut than him; who had trained for longer than he did, we were _better_ than him.

it isn't until he is sitting at a corner in the conference room, with the other four looking giddy with happiness, that everything hits him in full force. if a tear slips out of his eyes; he pretends it's dust and wipes it off.

an executive with a warm smile explains to them about why they were chosen, what their schedule will be from the very next day, how they will be trained, and the plans for their debut album— to which everyone nod and agree easily.

everyone is screaming in joy once the executive leaves. he sees yeonjun cry, the heels of his palm pressed against his eyes; the years of unsureness had _finally_ paid off. he soobin hugging him and burying his face into the elder's shoulders. he sees huening and taehyun dance around, their smiles wide and eyes filled with the kind of happiness that makes one's eyes sparkle.

beomgyu… he doesn't know how he looks. or if anyone looks at him. he sits in a daze, almost numb, processing whatever he was told a few minutes ago. 

all of them huddled together for a hug; after all, they are going to debut together. he also knows everyone like him a lot more than he thinks.

but that little blob of doubt continues to plague his mind.

_ i don't fit here _ .

**+×+**

"— hyung! beomgyu hyung!"

beomgyu awakes with a startle. sweat still clings to his back and his shirt, sticky and messy all over. "i slept?"

"yeah," hueningkai chuckles. "almost immediately. _that's_ something, because you were talking about playing _clash of clans_."

"the break's over. come on, we're doing it again!" soobin calls out, smiling at beomgyu.

beomgyu gets up, legs shaking lightly with exhaustion, but he has to do this. this is what  _ he _ wanted, what he signed up for. no one told him it was going to be a bed of roses.

and it wasn't like he is the only one suffering. the four boys around him, all equally exhausted, are doing this because they wanted it. all they wanted to do was get home and fall on on the bed, dead to the world till the new day comes instead of exhausting themselves in this practice room smelling of sweat and heat, but they'll still choose this. all of them will.

"can't we take a longer break?" huening whines. "i'm so _tired_."

"after this routine, we'll go home." soobin assures calmly. "we've been at this for three hours, and we have our vocal practice tomorrow too. don't wanna do bad in that."

"and we still have to match properly during the last chorus, guys," yeonjun adds. there's sweat still clinging to his forehead, making his hair stick together in tacky clumps. "we're  _ all _ tired, but we have to perfect this. even if it's hard, give it your all, okay?"

beomgyu only nods as he goes to position, ignoring the light dizziness that grabs onto him. just another thing he had signed up for. he doesn't think he has lived without this strange, dizzy feeling of exhaustion for almost two months now.

"okay, guys, from the top!" soobin announces as the familiar tune plays yet again.

beomgyu wonders if anyone can ever be tired of a song, a song wrote for them. he's sure he might, if he has to listen to ' _crown_ ' one more time. no offense, he  _ loves _ the song, it's objectively a very good debut song, it's going to be the song that will showcase them to the world— make  _ him _ reach his dream of performing.

but some days, he would prefer a break from having to listen to the song the entire day. they have spent a month, after all, replaying the song and practicing it so much that they could dance to it even in their sleep. it's what they hear as soon as they wake up (taehyun had proudly set his alarm to the chorus of _crown_ — " _it's our debut song, hyung! it's such a special thing!_ " he had said with a wide smile, ignoring soobin's low growl of annoyance, while yeonjun only laughed fondly.) and what they hear before going to sleep. their entire day is filled with _crown_ , along with _cat & dog_ and _blue orangeade_. soobin manages to slip in a bit of _our summer_ in between, and beomgyu prefers _nap of a star_ on some nights.

he goes through half of the song with focus and determination, the steps almost ingrained into his entire being— he wasn't kidding when he told he could probably dance to it in his sleep.

he falters, though, as soon as they reach the end of the song. the end that yeonjun had been yelling about for the past hour. he blinks through the dizziness that blinds him for a split second, hoping he didn't miss a step— 

"choi beomgyu!"

everyone freeze at their place, and beomgyu flinches at the loud voice. he doesn't focus on how his vision is swimming a lot more than it usually would;  _ now is not the time _ .

"what did i tell just now?" yeonjun walks over to beomgyu and towers over him. "even if its hard, give your all. did i say it or not?"

beomgyu gulps; feels no air getting inside him. he nods short, looking everywhere but at the elder.

if there is anything beomgyu feared, it's disappointing someone.

"hyung, you don't have to be so harsh about this." soobin speaks up, but beomgyu doesn't look towards the direction. his vision is set on his own feet, trying to shake the dizziness away, and the slight nervousness that clutches the pit of his stomach. "we're all tired from practicing the entire day, it's okay—"

"we aren't  _ trainees _ , soobin," yeonjun turns to the second eldest. "we're going to debut; it's literally  _ days _ away. we're all tired, but we're also giving our best too!" he breathes out. beomgyu feels the pent up tension in his heaving breaths. "we can't afford to make mistakes now. drill that into your head if you have to."

beomgyu clutches his hands tightly, knuckles probably turning white.

" _ even if it's hard, give your all _ . did i tell you or not, beomgyu?" yeonjun asks sharply, now turned to him. yeonjun isn't all that tall, but right now, towering over beomgyu, frustration heavy in his voice, beomgyu feels small.

a long pause. "y-yes," beomgyu huffs out, desperately needing room to breathe. "yes."

"then what just happened?" yeonjun asks.

beomgyu tries to answer, he really does, but nothing comes out of his mouth. he decides it's better to stay quiet than try when nothing is working, and mess up entirely. as if he didn't do enough damage already. instead, he decides to settle with a meek "i'm sorry."

yeonjun takes a long, hard look at him. beomgyu feels like someone's tearing him up from the inside.

"i'm going," yeonjun says curtly and walks out the practice room. "don't wait for me." he adds, slamming the door loudly behind him.

beomgyu flinches at the sound, but doesn't move from his place.

he only hears a little voice in his head going ' _ you don't fit here _ '.

"i-it's okay, gyu, hyung is just… angry at something else. and tired. we're all tired, right? he'll come around, okay? don't think too much about it." soobin tries to calm him down, but all beomgyu sees is a blurry face. "don't cry, hm?"

that's when beomgyu even realizes that he is _crying_. nothing comes from his mouth, no words make it beyond his throat except a pitiful sob, one which he gulps down a second too late.

"y-you guys should go… talk to him. i'll s-stay here." he says, wiping his face off the tears threatening to fall. "you should go."

"but—"

beomgyu looks up at soobin with desperation, and hopes he says enough with that.  _ i need to be alone _ .

soobin's face is filled with lines of frown, but he nods. he pats beomgyu's back, hoping to give some amount of comfort, and tells something to hueningkai and taehyun before walking out. slowly, the two also pack their things and walk out, but not without giving beomgyu an awkward hug of comfort.

beomgyu wishes someone had taught him how to handle situations like this.

thinking about it, he knows that it isn't really a big thing at all; it was all in the heat of the moment and frustration that has been building up in everyone for almost months now. diving into a future where people hold too many expectations that you are supposed to meet is scary. everything is scary and uncertain, and everyone are tense and on edge because of it. it isn't anyone's  _ fault _ , really, just the need for perfection building up and flowing over the brim.

the tears continue to fall, but he isn't really  _ crying _ . he's just thinking about what happened, over and over, the disappointment in the eldest's face circling his mind.

he doesn't know how much time has passed, doesn't bother checking the clock or his mobile that was chucked at a corner, beside his bag. with shaky legs, he picks himself up and walks to the computer.

_ let's do it, one more time _ .

one time becomes one time too many. the song has played over and over, the room only echoed with the beats and beomgyu's synchronized steps. it still felt lonely, pathetic, completely stupid.

he couldn't do it without them.

( _they can probably do it without me_ , he thinks for a fraction of a second.)

with legs more sore and paining than ever, he decides to wrap it up and go home. the walk from the building to their apartment is arduous; deep in the night, the street was completely silent, and beomgyu kept looking around in slight fear, clutching his bag a bit tighter, ready to swing it at anyone looking suspicious. it wasn't new, going home alone late at night, but it did not make it any less scarier.

he walks up the stairs to the dorm—  _ their _ dorm, the one they moved into just four months ago— and finds himself standing right before the door, hesitant to go in.

thoughts swarm his brain, a wave crashing against rocks. what if  _ everyone _ hates him? what if they decide beomgyu was in the wrong anyway, and shun him away? what if that was the case, and no one talked to him ever again? what if he's all alone, all over again? what if—

_ stop overthinking _ , a small voice in his head yells at him.  _ no one will think that of you _ . it sounds a lot like soobin from three years ago, hugging beomgyu underneath the covers as he cried into his shoulders about their trainer scolding him in front of everyone.

beomgyu takes a deep breath, and types in the passcode. he kicks off his shoes carelessly, seeing the others' shoes thrown about the entrance in an equally messy state.

he  _ really _ misses his home back in daegu a lot right now.

he is about to throw his bag on the couch when he spots the figure on it, and almost jumps in fear.

"who—" he pauses, noticing how the person is sitting very, very still, and lowers his hand.

_ yeonjun hyung? _

only a dim light spreads through the living room, courtesy of the bear-shaped night lamp that glowed from the floor, identical to the one in their studio, and beomgyu sees it: yeonjun sitting on the couch, dozed off with his head falling against the backrest, legs pulled up. his phone dangles in his hand, almost falling out.

beomgyu is immediately reminded of how many nights all of them have slept off in awkward positions like this, staying up late practicing and practicing. he also remember how they took care of each other, be it waking the other up or practically dragging them to bed.

something swells up inside beomgyu's heart as he looks at yeonjun. something so similar to guilt, but not quite the same. something that fills his heart and pierces it at the same time.

beomgyu does not know how long he keeps staring at yeonjun's sleeping figure, thousands of thoughts swimming in those few minutes.

he phone vibrates from inside his bag, taking his attention away.  _ should i wake him up? _ he wonders as he unlocks his phone, only to find a series of unread messages.

**_yeonjun hyung_ **

_ yah where are you _

_ everyone's here we're having dinner _

_ gyu? _

_ are you at the practice room _

_ … _

_ im sorry _

_ for what i said _

_ hyung will be waiting, okay? _

_ you sti ll have to have your dinner _

all at once, it clicks in beomgyu's mind. all the questions that have been hovering around his mind and plaguing his thoughts darkly, seemed to have disappeared almost immediately; a fog clearing up to show a bright sky. as if someone had opened a dam, tears started falling, all over again.

maybe that sound wakes yeonjun up, because he is staring at beomgyu with dazed and confused eyes.

"beomgyu? you came?"

beomgyu nods, broken out of his thoughts, furiously wiping his face.

"you're… still crying?"

"no! no, i just— i'm sorry," beomgyu hiccups in between the seemingly never-ending tears.  _ why _ exactly is he crying, he doesn't know.

he sees yeonjun's smile, that warm smile that he always loved seeing, which puts him at peace.

"c'mere," yeonjun beckons with wide arms, embracing the younger immediately. beomgyu— quite literally— falls into his arms, face buried in his shoulders. " _ i'm _ sorry, for talking harshly. i'm so stupid, aren't i?" yeonjun asks. beomgyu wants to say _no_ , but settles with shaking his head against the eldest's chest. 'it's just… we're  _ so _ near to what we all dreamed of, what we worked so hard for, and… i was just afraid, i guess. i was afraid of messing it all up, and i took it out on you. i shouldn't have done that. i'm sorry, hm?"

beomgyu shakes his head.  _ no,  _ i'm _ sorry _ , he wants to say, but doesn't trust his voice enough.

he doesn't know how much time passes, or how much he has soiled yeonjun's shirt. it's only when yeonjun pulls away that he looks up.

"let's have dinner and sleep, okay?"

and in that moment, beomgyu felt like he  _ belonged _ .

somewhere,  _ here _ , with them, finally.  _ one _ moment where he did not feel wary or odd.

he nods, a wide smile taking its place on his face.


	2. the law of attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beomgyu and a handsome stranger meet at a club, and the rest of the story writes itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am Back!!!!! i haven't had a solid idea to post anything for this series for a while, but then i joined the beomjun gc and they supplied me with this awesome au which i wrote on a total whim lmao, so thanks to all of them for this!!
> 
> and ofc, i do have an [inspo song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4pE05HNzmVFGpCOfNKE3w6?si=D6QMCCqGQmCwbGIR1t6u3Q)" that i listened on repeat while writing this!

beomgyu leans against the bar counter, nursing his third glass of drink as he stares at the crowd with a mild daze.

he wouldn't say he's drunk yet, but he's very well there— the world hasn't felt all this good in a while, and he's thankful for the intoxication in a way. with the burden of work now finally off his shoulder, even if it's only for a little while, beomgyu is glad that he decided to take this break.

it isn't like there's a lack of parties, no— he knows about the numerous parties his acquaintances host, and it isn't like he isn't invited either. he simply did not have enough time to attend them. (or courage, but that's a talk for another day.)

so, when the opportunity of an impromptu retreat came up in the form of a message from his best friend soobin, beomgyu was more than eager to take it up. the trip to jeju was a needed break from his otherwise busy life spent cooped up in his studio, and so he was thankful for the fresh, salty air that blew across him as he stood by the beach house.

now, he's chuckling lightly at soobin who's dancing on the floor, probably more drunk than he is with the way his smile is wider than normal. beomgyu gulps down the rest of the drink, waiting for the alcohol to settle in and lift his mood up even more.

"you _still_ haven't found a guy?" taehyun speaks up from beside him. "you've been staring at the floor for like, thirty minutes now. you're starting to look pitifully single."

beomgyu only laughs. "these things take time, hyun."

"it didn't for me," taehyun shrugs, gulping down the contents of the shot glass in one go. "i saw soobin and decided he was the one."

beomgyu thinks it's a funny little story, taehyun's and soobin's. beomgyu knows soobin's side of it better— the two of them met up on a blind date at an amusement park where soobin spent half the time screaming on the rides, and everything just clicked into place after that. in soobin's own words, taehyun was ' _the one who looked at me and held my hand when we were riding the rollercoaster_ ' and ' _the one who took him to eat two tubs of ice cream all by themselves— no mint chocolate!_ ', and that was enough for soobin to decide to give it a go with taehyun.

beomgyu watches quietly as taehyun slips back into the crowd, finding soobin's side immediately, like a magnet of different poles. soobin's smile only grows wider at the sight of taehyun, and beomgyu is genuinely happy for them.

he wouldn't lie, though — he _does_ feel a little lonely by himself. after all, a party is enjoyed better when together, though beomgyu could say that an advantage of being alone was having good control over the amount of drinks he consumes— 

"hey, handsome."

_okay. spoke too soon._

beomgyu takes a deep breath and turns around, ready to politely decline any offer, only to find blindingly pink hair greeting his vision first, paired with a face that has nothing less of a handsome smirk on it, only flashing in and out of sight along with the club's lighting.

if beomgyu stops breathing, nothing is to be blamed on him.

"uh—" he manages to speak, but his face is anything but a bright shade of red. he hopes the club is dark enough for anyone to spot it. "me?"

the guy before him laughs a little, nodding along. "yes, you. i don't see any other handsome and pretty people here." he smirks, leaning on the counter with one arm. "i'm yeonjun."

beomgyu visibly blanches. _what the hell._

"beomgyu," he tells, mind unhelpfully blanking out. "choi beomgyu."

yeonjun smiles at him again, and beomgyu's mind chooses to focus on the creases that form in the corner of his eyes. "two shots," the guy leans over the counter, exposing a bit of his hip from under the crop t-shirt, which sends beomgyu into a mild overdrive. he watches mutely as two shot glasses are pushed towards them, and one immediately comes to his side. "one for my beautiful guest here."

_it's okay. this is okay._

(it's not okay.)

"y-you're hosting this?"

the pink haired man— _yeonjun_ , he reminds himself— shrugs. "you could say that. it's my friend's party, i'm just being a nice friend by helping her out."

beomgyu hums in acknowledgement. he pointedly avoids the other's long gaze upon him, feeling a tad bit self-conscious.

"i see you know taehyun," yeonjun starts the conversation again, and beomgyu is thankful for it because he _cannot_ think by himself right now, and he would rather have a conversation than awkward silence.

"he's my best friend's boyfriend, of course i know him."

"who, that beanpole?" he asks with wide but mischevious eyes. beomgyu, as the easily pleased person he is, bursts out laughing.

" _that beanpole_ is choi soobin, and yes he is my best friend." he says in between laughter. "i'll tell taehyun you called him that."

"funny, taehyun calls him _eiffel tower_ half the time." yeonjun chuckles again, drinking up the contents of the shotglass in one go.

there's a silence that settles over them as beomgyu downs his own glass, now pleasantly drunk. half of the coloron his face is from the amount of alcohol he had consumed, and the other half being the guy beckoning him to join the dance floor now, pink hair glowing under the lights.

"wanna join me?" he asks, and before beomgyu could even begin to answer, he grabs hold of his hand. "come on, it'll be fun!"

beomgyu doesn't hesitate as he eases his way through the crowd, too giddy to think about the congested space or the overwhelming smell of sweat and alcohol mixing together. for that moment, it's nothing but him, the pleasant feeling bubbling from inside him, and the handsome stranger who's never leaving his sight.

he feels hands on his hips as he sways along the music blasting through the club, an overpowering woody perfume wafting its way to him, unmistakably of the pink haired guy's.

it's… distracting, to say the least.

he turns around and wraps his hands around the other's shoulders, foreheads pressed together. he could spot the smallest hint of highlighter shining on the other's cheeks, along with the thin glitter extensions glowing on his hair.

maybe it's the liquid confidence making him brave, or maybe he just _doesn't care_ anymore, but beomgyu thinks he has never seen anyone more beautiful. and he knows he won't; not in the near future at least, if he lets go this moment.

it doesn't take long for him to inch closer and capture the other's lips in a chaste kiss, drinking in the cherry taste and the woody scent of perfume. he could tell that the move flusters yeonjun, but it doesn't take long for him to catch up either.

"pretty," yeonjun breathes out, hands resting on beomgyu's waist, inching towards his back and forehead still pressing together. "so pretty."

somewhere, beomgyu thinks he hears soobin yelling out his name. but everything he could focus on, everything he chooses to focus on is the man right before him, taking his breath away with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this!!! it's my first time attempting just. a tad bit sexy meet-cute and its jkdgdhd a bit rusty. hope you liked it still!!
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/typical_fangrl) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/typical_fangrl)

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos and comments!! and i loooove tweets/dms/cc messages too<3
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/typical_fangrl) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/typical_fangrl)


End file.
